


Overcome [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Minor George Luz/Joseph Toye, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by emefIs this how Lew feels about whiskey, Dick wonders? A thing so many people wouldn’t approve of, a thing against which there are rules, but somehow, a thing for which you find a reason to ignore the rules.





	Overcome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355886) by [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef). 

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads & Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84rtxx3tyu89gfg/overcome%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6xdtqfqfr1s1wvc/overcome.zip/file)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 36.7 MB 

## Duration

  * 00:39:57 

## Music

  * "I Can't Begin To Tell You" by Bing Crosby   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cover art is a screencap of a [gif I found on tumblr yesterday](https://heydrichmuller.tumblr.com/post/163676620244/101) of a different television program set in World War II.


End file.
